Weapon Types
In Minion Warfare, primary weapons come in many different types, each with their own type of ammunition and method of firing. Class Variants tend to have their own unique weapon, but some just have elemental weapons. Main Weapon Types Basic Basic weapons are the most common type of weapon. These weapons generally have no special properties. *'Example:' Footbot's Rivet Pistol Chain Chain weapons are unique in that they require no ammunition. Rather than use up rounds, Chain weapons will simply overheat if fired for too long, at which point they must be allowed to cool down before they can be fired again. Both of the Suppression classes (Clod and Sarge) possess these weapons in their default form. *'Example:' Clod's Coalgun Charged Charged weapons are capable of being charged up to obtain a more powerful attack. These weapons are almost always energy-based projectile weapons that can be deflected. By holding the Primary Attack button, players can charge up the blast for three power levels, each more powerful than the last. While charging, a character's movement speed is cut in half. *'Example:' Future Cannot's Future Shot Critical Critical weapons are useful for sniping from long distances away, due to their ability to score critical hits via headshots. These weapons also allow the user to zoom in farther than most characters (although only true Sniper characters can zoom into a full first-person view). *'Example:' Chucky's Acorn Rifle Hit-Like-A-Brick (H.L.A.B.) Hit-Like-A-Brick weapons are useful for close-to-mid range combat. They tend to have a low rate of fire, but make up for it by dealing high damage for every shot. They are very powerful, but have low ammo capacities and firing rates. *'Example:' Pappy's Nugget Lugger Rapid-Fire Rapid-Fire weapons are somewhat similar to Chain weapons in that they both can fire and deal damage at very high speeds for short periods of time. However, Rapid-Fire weapons are different in that they still rely on ammunition and must still be reloaded every so often. *'Example:' Commando Footbot's Gatling Pistol Splash Splash weapons are similar to Basic weapons, but differ in that they deal splash damage as well. Because of this splash damage, they can deal damage to enemies that were not hit directly but were nevertheless standing near the impact spot. The damage dealt by splash is always less than that of a direct hit, but makes getting hits easier for players who are not as skilled with precise aiming. *'Example:' Cannot's Cannot Shot Sub-types Elemental Main article: Elemental Effects Some weapons possess elemental attributes that deal status effects to enemies. These status effects include: *Fire *Ice *Electrical *Toxic *Slime More information can be found on each elemental in the main article (see above). Explosive Some weapons, regardless of their main type, are explosive in nature; this means that the shots explode on impact, dealing a unique type of splash damage. The splash radius is slightly larger than that of normal splash damage, making them for useful for imprecise aiming. *'Example:' Boom Pappy's Dyna-Might Projectile Projectile weapons are very unique. Rather than being instantly fired and delivered to the opponent, they actually possess a 3-D model and take more time to travel through the air. The main area of importance regarding projectiles is that they can be deflected by Mr. Stinky's Air Compressor. *'Example:' Gertron's Boom Launcher Category:Gameplay